Will Of The Fates
by Harpy Sister of the Lights
Summary: The Underground was once a prosperous land divided into peaceful kingdoms but war and greed soon destroyed it and with no heir to the Fey Kingdom and the rulers destroyed the kingdoms are sent into turmoil. But what does any of this have to do with Sarah.
1. Prologue

_**Will of the Fates**_

**AN: Yay! My first ever fanfiction. Please R&R for my sake (or as my friends would say my sanity) Enjoy!**

**_Disclaimer: I do not own the Labyrinth or any of its characters except for Darres, Michael and Tory._**

_**Prologue **_

" Honey we can't keep her here, it's not safe. She's the heir to the throne, and we can't let them take her away." " You're right as the next in line to take over the Fey kingdom we can't let the others get to her." A man and woman holding a child were in their room discussing the fate of the baby, as invaders streamed into the castle.

"What about the compromise we promised to do with King Darres? We promised him that his son would marry our eldest daughter who is now dead because of these greedy Fey!" screamed the woman. " All the more reason of why we should protect our daughter." The man said.

They both spun around when they heard the sound of wood cracking. " Quickly we must send her to earth and seal her powers until she learns the truth. She will share her powers with the man that she loves. Let's just hope that power such as hers does not fall into the wrong hands."

Just as they were about to transport the child to Earth the door was smashed open and a man and son about 5 years old appeared in the doorway. " Hand over the child William or face your death." The man commanded holding up his hand. " You'll never get my daughter Michael and just to prove my point…" he threw the baby up into the air where it vanished into a glowing ball of blue light. When the light had cleared they all saw that the baby's presence, body, and aura where noticeably gone. "Where is she Williams!"

He just smirked and slumped to the ground as well as the woman. " Sarah is out of your reach just like we are Michael so you can forget about becoming King. The one that she marries and falls in love with is the one who will take the crown." With that said the two died right before the boy and man. " Tory listen to me. You must find a girl named Sarah Williams and you must convince her to marry you so that you will become King of this world. Do you understand me?" The boy only nodded and they both ran off never to be seen again. Thus the story starts and a legend begins to unfold.


	2. Chapter 1 A Question, and an answer

_**A.N: Thank you for the people that reviewed for my story and I hope that you enjoy the next chapter. Now let the story unfold. (Sits in a chair and falls off.)**_

**_Disclaimer: I do not own the Labyrinth or any of the characters except for Tory and Darres._**

_**Chapter 1 A Question, and an answer**_

A gust of wind was blowing through the Labyrinth letting its inhabitants know of the foul mood their master was in. It had been a year since Sarah had beaten Jareth, yet he would still fuss over it and make everyone around him suffer.

"If this keeps up we may not be living here for very long in the Labyrinth. It's worse than ever now that he doesn't keep up with it." Said Hoggle to Ludo and Didymus. " You know we can't leave here for Sarah's sake and even if we do, where would we go?" replied Didymus. " Ludo miss Sarah," wailed the big giant. They all sighed together. After the party at her house Sarah had only called to them six times before forgetting them completely.

They all looked up at the sky and noticed that the stars that usually adorned the sky were fading from view as if a dark invisible cloud were covering it up. Hoggle shivered involuntarily, " This doesn't seem right to me. Even when Jareth was really upset, this never happened to the sky before. EVER!" Didymus and Ludo also shivered.

"I'sheard about this before. This only happened when the Labyrinth was almost lost during the great war." said Hoggle trying to warm himself as another gust of wind blasted him. " Let us just hope for the best," said Didymus.

" Why can't I get her out of my head!" he shouted infuriatingly at nothing. Jareth slumped back onto his throne. The goblins that had been in the throne room had fled. They may be stupid, but even they knew when their king was in a bad mood.

For the fourth time this week he had been sulking at the memory of what had happened a year ago between Sarah and himself. He sat up in his chair and materialized a crystal allowing him to see what she was doing at that very moment.

In the crystal Sarah was reading to Toby her little brother and tickling him when he tried to get away from her. Seeing her smile made him growl and throw the crystal violently to the floor smashing it into a million pieces. " She goes on with her life as if nothing happens!" he shouted angrily. "_She doesn't even know the pain that she caused me when she said those words," _he thought.

As he sat there brooding over this a figure entered in through the doorway making Jareth start. He looked up to see his father Darres.

" You know my son there will always be a fine line between hatred and love but how you want to perceive that line is what matters," his father stated. Jareth sighed knowing that his father was here to lecture him on the way that he was treating the Labyrinth. " Yes father I know so go on get this lecturing over with so that I can go back to my own life."

Now it was Darres's turn to sigh, " That's not why I'm here" Jareth looked straight at his father. "_Now there's a shock. I could always tell what he wanted to talk to me about." _He thought. " It's about this obsession over this girl. What was her name? Ah yes Sarah." He stated. Jareth froze and spun away from his father. " I wish not to speak of her and you should respect that wish and disappear like you did once before in my life," he stated icily. His father groaned. " You're still as stubborn as ever, which leaves me no choice but to let you know that I'm going to turn you into a human."

Again Jareth spun around this time to face his father in complete and utter shock. " W-what did you just say father?" He asked to stunned for much words. " You heard me right son. It is time to see if you truly love this girl or not so that you can get over it and get on with your life. I will not have you ruin the family heritage by all of your annoying brooding."

His father took a box the size of a fist and opened it wide. The sound of sucking could be heard and an owl flew out of Jareth into the box. A wave of dizziness passed over him after the box was shut on the owl that was furiously trying to get out. **_What's happening_**, he thought, **_I've never felt this way before. Not since... Sarah defeated me._**

"You'll pay for that dearly father," Jareth stated, his voice oddly raspy. He tried to conjure up a crystal ball when he noticed that he couldn't do that. He tried once more but there was still no orb in his hand. " What did you do to me?" he asked once again stunned to the bone.

" I have taken your Fey magic so that you are nothing more but a mere mortal in this realm now." Jareth was just about to shout at his father when a feeling of sleepiness washed over him. Darres caught his son as he slid to the floor. " Rest well my son, for when you awake you will encounter the woman that confuses you so," he whispered.

" Sarah, is Toby sleeping yet?" asked her father. " Yeah I managed to get the little monster to fall asleep," she said jokingly. In truth after her ordeal in the Labyrinth she felt more protective of him than her father or her stepmother for that matter. " Good because your father and I are going out to a friends house for the weekend. Make sure to look after Toby and call us if you need anything," her stepmother said.

After she had come back from the Labyrinth she had made amends with Karen and had even found out that they could get along without wanting to rip each other's throats out. " Okay see you in two days. Have fun and be safe," she said seeing them off. Two hours later she was in her room thinking about the past. "_I wonder how Hoggle and the others are? I think that I should call them since I haven't had much time to do so." _

As she was about to get up to go to her mirror she hear a heavy thump outside of her closed door. Her curiosity got the better of her and she went to go outside to go check what had made the noise. When she saw what had made the noise she almost fainted dead away. Outside of her door was her enemy the Goblin King who was unconscious. "_Either someone down in the underground really hates me. Or this is all just a baaad dream." _She thought. When he moved slightly she started and looked down at his sleeping form. _"What should I do?" _She struggled for a few minutes on what to decide until she finally made up her mind to just drag him into her room. Unknown to her she and Jareth were being watched by his dad. " Now is the time where you decide what she means to you, and make the right decision."

**_A.N: So how did you like it people. If you give me more reviews I promise not too keep you in the dark for too long. (grins evilly). I would also like to thank lilnovelist for the review. Here's an excerpt of the next chapter for you._**

_. "She's acting very different now that I'm here. Then again, so am I." He started to chuckle softly so that no one would hear him. _

_Meanwhile in the kitchen Sarah had made breakfast and was about to bring it into the living room to see if he wanted some when she felt an evil presence around her. She shivered when a light wind blew in from the open window making her hair wrap around her face. _

_When she moved the strands of hair from her face she saw that a man was standing in front of her with a smirk on his face. "So you're Sarah Williams." It wasn't a question, but a statement. Sarah backed up a few steps and dropped the plate of food she had in shock at what he had said. _

_**Who is this guy?** while she was thinking this the stranger advanced on her until she was trapped in a corner. "Who are you?" Sarah asked fear lacing slightly into her voice. "My name is Tory, and I am Jareth's cousin. You're going to help me with something."_


	3. Buried Secrets Revealed

**_A.N: Thanks for the people who reveiwed and here's a brand new chapter for everyone. Yay! _**

_Disclaimer: I do not own the Labyrinth or any of the characters except for Tory. Please don't steal him I need him!_

**_Chapter 2 Buried Secrets Revealed_**

Jareth came into conscious very slowly like he was trapped in a mental haze of sorts. "W-where am I?" he asked knowing at once that he was no longer in his palace. "You're in my room," came a voice from his left.

He sat up instantly recognizing that voice from long ago. "Sarah?" he asked when he saw her. She frowned slightly, " Of course it's me, and please tell me you're not here for Toby because if you are I'm not going to let you take him again!" she snapped.

He smirked, "If I had been here to steal your baby brother do you not think that I would be in his room instead of yours." Sarah had to stop and think about that for a second. She just crossed her arms and gave him a nasty glare.

"So explain to me why you were in front of my door unconscious? I bet that in your state you would've _never_ been able to get into Toby's room," she asked him questioningly. He blushed slightly and tried to find the words to explain to her of what had happened. "Well you see- er – my father. He …" and Jareth trailed off too embarrassed to tell her the reason for why he was there and what had happened to his powers.

She looked at him closely knowing that he was hiding something but decided to ignore it. _**I wonder how she got me onto her bed if I had been on the floor. It must've been hard for her to carry me.**_ He thought smiling to himself.

Sarah saw the small smile that suddenly graced his lips and she knew that either he had lightened up or something really, really, **_really_** bad was about to happen. "What's so funny?" she asked in a slightly scared voice.

He looked up into her eyes and saw her slight frown and the confusion in her eyes. "It's just that… How did you get me onto your bed? I must've been slightly hard to carry."

Now it was Sarah who blushed and put her head down so that her hair created a curtain hiding her face. "W-well it wasn't that hard but it took me a little while to lift you off the floor." They sat in an awkward silence when Jareth decided to tell her the truth. " The truth is that I'm human now Sarah. I have no more of the Fey powers as I used to have. My father took them and cruelly sent me here," he said.

Sarah stared at him flabbergasted not knowing if she should believe him or not. _**He's your rival for gods sake. It's all just a lie so that he can get past your guard and steal Toby again**._ her conscious was screaming at her _" **but what if he's telling the truth.**_ She looked up into his face and noticed a few things that she hadn't noticed before the other night. His eyes were not mismatched anymore, but a crystal blue color. Also the aura of magic that usually radiated off of his body was entirely gone.

" I can see that you're telling the truth now, but still, why would your dad take away your magic if you have no reason to be here?" Jareth felt like he was in a trapped corner. Could he really tell her why he was there, or why he still couldn't seem to get her out of his mind.

He was just about to talk when they both heard crying from the next room. Jareth exhaled heavily knowing that he had been saved by Toby. " I wonder what happened to him?" she asked no one in particular. She walked out of the room and into her brother's room, which was next door. Jareth could hear her asking Toby what was wrong. He decided to look at him before he tried to get back home thinking nothing would happen if he went into the room anyway.

When Jareth entered the room Toby, who was in Sarah's arms, suddenly stopped crying. She looked down at him and looked to where he was staring at and noticed that Jareth was idly standing in the doorway. She heard laughter coming from her arms and looked down at Toby to see that he had his arms stretched out to Jareth. "F-funny maaan!" he exclaimed. Sarah almost dropped Toby out of shock. He had never spoken before to anyoneand nowJareth shows up and he talks. (**_A.N: the perks of being a fey...You can make peopledo the impossible) _**Jareth was also surprised by this turn of events having known that Toby didn't talk to anyone, via his crystals.

There was another awkward silence and the only thing that could be heard was Toby's laughter. A half an hour later Toby had gone back to sleep and Sarah and Jareth had made their way down to the living room. They were both sitting on the couch with a wide space in between them. They were both thinking their own thoughts when Sarah heard her stomach growl. She blushed when she saw Jareth give her a smirk. "I-I'd better make breakfast."

She ran into the kitchen like her life depended on it. _**She's acting very different now that I'm here. Then again, so am I.** _He started to chuckle softly so that no one would hear him. Meanwhile in the kitchen Sarah had made breakfast and was about to bring it into the living room to see if he wanted some when she felt an evil presence around her. She shivered when a light wind blew in from the open window making her hair wrap around her face.

When she moved the strands of hair from her face she saw that a man was standing in front of her with a smirk on his face. "So you're Sarah Williams." It wasn't a question, but a statement. Sarah backed up a few steps and dropped the plate of food she had in shock at what he had said. _**Who is this guy?**_ while she was thinking this the stranger advanced on her until she was trapped in a corner. "Who are you?" Sarah asked fear lacing slightly into her voice. "My name is Tory, and I am Jareth's cousin. You're going to help me with something."

Sarah couldn't help thinking that he was a bit handsome, but then again all Fey were either beautiful or handsome. He had the same kind of colored hair, as Jareth but his eyes were a dark magenta color giving him a slightly sinister look of pure evil. He was slightly taller than Jareth by a few inches and he was quite well muscled. She blushed at thinking that he was handsomereminding herself that he had just appeared out of nowhere and demanded that she help him with something.

He bent his head down to inspect her closely, as Sarah tried her best to get away from him. "You know, you seem to be quite beautiful and maybe you don't even realize what you truly are." He said coming to touch her cheek. She slapped his hand away from her face and tried to run for the door.

He was faster than her however, and he caught her before she could reach the door. " No my dear, you're coming with me." He started to squeeze a vein in her neck that would make her pass out, however he didn't anticipate the fact that she might call for help. "Jareth!" Sarah screamed before blacking out.

Jareth who had been waiting for Sarah to return heard a crash followed by her screaming his name from the kitchen. He bolted for the door and stopped dead in his tracks when he saw his cousin holding Sarah's limp body in his arms. "Tory let her go!" Jareth roared.

"Oh I'm so sorry cousin, but you see Sarah is my ticket to becoming King of the Feys. If you really want her come into my domain and see if you can get her." They both disappeared into a dark cloud. After the cloud disappeared, and Jareth could see, he noted the lack of people. Proceeding to curse his lack of power, he felt his father's presence appear behind him and he turned around to glare at him.

"Are you happy now dad! I could've stopped him if I had my powers! Sarah would be safe and I wouldn't be feeling this guilt that it was all my fault." Darres looked at his son not knowing what to do. The spell he had cast on the box would only break once Jareth admitted that he loved Sarah, and even he, King Darres former ruler of the Gobling Kingdomcould not break the seal.

" Jareth I'm going to ask you again, do you love Sarah?" Jareth turned away from his father not wanting to admit what he was about to say. " I truly don't know. All I know is that I'm going to get her back from Tory and nothing is going to stop me. Not even his pathetic excuse for a home."

Darres sighed knowing that once again his son was trying to act arrogant which he had mastered to a fault. However Jareth was also very dimwitted if he thought that he could go into the Southern Kingdom of Shadow and not get killed somewhere along the way. " Jareth you're still too stubborn for your own good. If you want to get Sarah back I'll help you, but maybe you should call Sarah's friends and some of your more loyal goblins."

"Exactly how do you presume I do that seeing as you've taken my powers!" Darres slapped his forehead in exhaustion. "Did you not listen to anything that I taught you when you were young. We are given certain powers as kings of the labyrinth. We are granted one wish in a time of need. I can no longer summon my subjects but you can, and you just have to wish it. Geez what were you doing all that time that I was there teaching you something."

Jareth looked at the ground sheepishlybutquickly regained his composureand started to say the incantation that would allow him to make his one wish. A small army of bewildered goblins, Hoggle, Ludo, and Sir Didymus were soon standing in Sarah's kitchen.

"What's are we doing here?" asked Hoggle to no one in particular. "You're all here to help us get Sarah back from my pathetic excuse for a cousin," said Jareth in a bored tone not betraying any of the emotions that were going through his head. Everyone still looked slightly confused so Jareth sighed in defeat. _**Looks like I'm going to have to explain everything to them.**_ As he started to explain what had happened to Sarah she was getting an earful at the moment... and it was all about the past that she didn't want to believe in.

**_A.N: So? Review for me and I'll post the next chapter up by tomorrow people. Critique is welcome and I hope that at least one person will review. Here's an excerpt from the next chapter... Enjoy!_**

_"You're not human but a Fey just like Jareth and I. You're also the heir to the Fey throne." _

_ Sarah took a couple of steps back form him because of the initial shock. " That's not true!" she shouted to him. " But it is. Look into that mirror over there and tell me what you see." _

_Sarah looked at where he was pointing and saw a floor length mirror that had not been there before when she had surveyed the room. She carefully walked up to it and gasped at her reflection._


	4. Things You need not hear

_**Chapter 3 Things you need not hear**_

_**Where am I?** _Sarah thought as she slowly came back to consciousness. She opened her eyes to see a canopy of red silk that shouldn't of been there if she was at home. Sarah sat bolt upright in the bed she was in and took in her surroundings very carefully.

The room she was in had one door probably leading outside a wardrobe, a vanity, and a bookshelf that had been filled with books that had a strange language written on the spines. Sarah slowly got out of the bed she was in and noticed that her clothes were gone and had been replaced by a silk nightgown.

" What the…" was all she could say before the door to the bedroom she was in opened to reveal the person she remembered had taken her. Sarah glared menacingly at him and was about to say something nasty to him when he held up his hand. " Save it. I've come to tell you about your past." He said. _**What the heck is this guy talking about?** _she thought. " You are born of Fey blood and you will soon take your place on the throne beside me when we go to claim the kingdom that rightfully belonged to us."

Sarah stared at Tory in utter confusion. " I still don't get what you're trying to tell me. So just start from the beginning will you?" Tory smirked at her as he felt her power flare with her annoyance. _**This girl is has much more fire and power than I expected. Maybe I won't kill her after all.**_

"You're not human but a Fey just like Jareth and I. You're also the heir to the Fey throne."

Sarah took a couple of steps back from him because of the initial shock. " That's not true!" she shouted to him. " But it is. Look into that mirror over there and tell me what you see." Sarah looked at where he was pointing and saw a floor length mirror that had not been there before when she had surveyed the room. She carefully walked up to it and gasped at her reflection.

She looked completely different then what she would've looked like before. Her hair was raven black like when she was aboveground, but it now had silver and blue streaks through it. Her face was the same shape but her complexion was paler and had a sheen to it that only came from one who possessed fey magic. Her eyes were a gold color in her right eye and a silver fluid like color in her left. Her body was slimmer than it had been and she noticed that for some reason the fingernails on her hand were a bit longer, and she had on gloves like Jareth but they were open to reveal her fingers.

When she got over the initial shock of her much changed appearance she heard a voice coming from the mirror and she couldn't help but touch it. Sarah had to close her eyes from the intense onslaught of memories that were suddenly flooding through her head.

She saw her whole childhood flash before her eyes but also things that weren't in her childhood. Visions of people protecting a baby, then all of a sudden she was in the room in her vision and could clearly hear and see everything that was going on.

" Honey we can't keep her here, it's not safe. She's the heir to the throne, and we can't let them take her away." " You're right as the next in line to take over the Fey kingdom we can't let the others get to her." A man and woman holding a child were in their room discussing the fate of the baby, as invaders streamed into the castle.

"What about the compromise we promised to do with King Michael? We promised him that his son would marry our eldest daughter who is now dead because of these greedy Fey!" screamed the woman. " All the more reason of why we should protect our daughter." The man said.

They both spun around when they heard the sound of wood cracking. "Quickly we must send her to earth and seal her powers until she learns the truth. She will share her powers with the man that she loves. Let's just hope that power such as hers does not fall into the wrong hands." Just as they were about to transport the child to Earth the door was smashed open and a man and son about 5 years old appeared in the doorway, but Sarah could not see their faces.

" Hand over the child William or face your death." The man commanded holding up his hand. " You'll never get my daughter Darres and just to prove my point…" he threw the baby up into the air where it vanished into a glowing ball of blue light. When the light had cleared they all saw that the baby's presence, body, and aura were noticeably gone. "Where is she Williams!" shouted the man in the doorway.

King Williamjust smirked and slumped to the ground as well as the woman. " Sarah is out of your reach just like we are Darres so you can forget about becoming King. The one that she marries and falls in love with is the one who will take the crown alongside her just as the **old **laws say." With that said the two died right before the boy and man.

Sarah opened her eyes and she was back in the room. She sat there for a while reliving all of the things she had seen. "

Now you see that I was not lying and you are meant for me."Tory had stopped the vision short and changed it to his advantage. " How do you know all of these things?" she asked figuring out that he had been behind the illusion of the mirror but not knowing wether if it was true or not.

_**Clever little girl aren't you?** _he thought to himself after probing her thoughts to see that she knew he was behind the illusion put on the mirror. Luckily she didn't know that he had changed the visions and she didn't know if they were true or false.

." Yes I was behind the illusion of the mirror but what you saw was all true. For King Michael is my father." Sarah stared at him disbelievingly because none of this was making any sense to her. She had noticed that she could sense his aura and the feelings in them. She had sensed the truth about his father and him being the son, but she had also sensed nervousness, and barely concealed deceit. " If I am who you say I am than prove it." She said daring him to try and prove it all real.

"Close your eyes and think of something that you really want and point to the mirror." Tory said thinking that if she tried to do some magic she could at least believe him for the moment.

Sarah didn't believe him at all but she decided to try and do what he said for the momentanyway. She thought about having everyone from the Labyrinth here in the room.

When she didn't hear anything she opened her eyes and stared at the mirror. She gasped loudly because all of her friends were in there including Jareth and a person she had never met before. " What are you guys doing in that mirror!" she exclaimed quite shocked. "How should I know! But once I find a way to get out of this mirror my cousin behind you is in for a long delayed death." said Jareth.

Sarah realized that what Tory had been saying about her having magic and being a fey was true. Which onlymeant that she was really supposed to be married to him too. To shocked for words she unconsciously moved back to him until she could feel his chest pressed into her back. "Jareth I can't let you do that. He-he's my husband now." Sarah said with slight tears in her eyes.

Jareth felt like his heart was slowly being ripped to pieces from her small statement. "_**I really do love her**,"_ he thought, realizing that he really loved her and had ever since he saw her otherwise his heart wouldn't be acting in such a strange way. " Why do you have to marry this man Sarah?" asked Jareth's father who saw that his son would not have the capacity to speak after hearing such a shocking announcement coming from the lips of his true love.

" I'm supposed to marry the son of King Michael. For my people," Sarah said in a low voice.

Darres stood shocked by this statement and turned to Tory for confirmation. He saw the smug look on Tory's face and knew that what she said was true. "_**She can't be the girl. She just can't! We could never find her after the war. But perhaps, maybe destiny or the Fates really did mean for Jareth and her to be together."**_ Darres thought to himself.

"Tory you didn't tell her did you?" he asked plainly. "I told her everything, and you know what I mean," Tory said facing Darres. He swung to face Jareth in the mirror and decided to tell him who Sarah really was just for the satisfaction of knowing that he had taken the woman Jareth loved. "By the way Jareth in case you didn't know. Sarah is the only living heir to the fey throne."

Jareth was snapped out of his reverie by that unexpected statement. But before he could speak Tory turned to Sarah and spoke in a loud voice so that everyone could hear. "Sarah that man in the mirror is Jareth's father. However he is also King Darres, remember from the vision."

Sarah turned to face Darres who was standing in the mirror and there was a slightly smug look on his face like he thought she would come straight to him after hearing Tory say his name. Suddenly something inside her stirred and awoke and she could feel power coursing through her body giving her the satisfaction of knowing that she could finally reap revenge for her now dead family.

**_A.N: Whew! Another chapter. Now please Review and I will try to post up the next chapter as soon as possible. Thanks for those of you who reviewed and here's another excerpt from the next chapter._**

_"Jareth stay here. I'm going to have to fight Sarah, and you know very well why." He finished as he saw Jareth's mouth open to ask why. _

_Jareth snapped his mouth shut and stared at his father with remorse, and then turned his gaze onto Sarah. A deep hurt flared briefly in his eyes before being replaced by a look of anger directed at Tory. "I may not like this but we don't have any choice. Promise me you won't get yourself killed because contrary to belief I don't hate you." His father smiled and silently patted his son on the shoulder. __"I know. We'll just see what happens." _

_With that said he turned to face Sarah and he saw that he wouldn't get away with his life just by the way Sarah's aura was swirling around her…unless. "I accept your challenge Sarah." _


	5. Everything Has A Price

_**AN: I'm so sorry for not updating sooner but I was having problems with my computer. Well anyways thank you for my reviews and here is another chapter enjoy!**_

_Disclaimer: I hate having to do this thing over and over but I do not own the Labyrinth only Tory and Darres._

_**Chapter 4 Everything has a price**_

Darres saw the change coming from Sarah, and he could also feel the tremendous magic that rolled off of her in waves. **_She is quite powerful. She may even be stronger than everyone in this room combined! However she does not know how to control it yet, or does she?_** as Darres was puzzling over this he did not notice that they were no longer in the room but in a field somewhere within the borders of Tory's kingdom. Jareth had noticed however and was pestering Tory into telling him why he had brought them out to a dueling field.

Tory smirked, "I did not do this cousin. Dear Sarah did however, why not ask her why she did it. Or are you afraid to know the reason?" he asked tauntingly. To make it worse for Jareth he draped an arm over Sarah's shoulder and she didn't even do anything. Her eyes were fixed on Darres who had finally noticed where they were.

He had heard the whole conversation and saw the battle fire flaring in her eyes. **_He will pay for killing them! He never had a right to even be wanting something that was never his. I could've known all of this and never go through life being called a freak! Well now he has to pay the price, and so will Jareth_**.

While this was going through Sarah's head something in her conscience was screaming that it was all wrong, but she didn't pay attention. The anger coursing through her veins wastoo strong. Darres could sense the ever growing power around Sarah and was once again shocked at the raw power she could gather.

"Darres! You will pay for what you did to my family. I never knew them, and it's because of you and your greed! You wanted the power of our family. Let's see if you can withstand it first." Sarah's clothes changed from a nightgown to tan breeches and a form-fitting blouse that was a sky blue color. Her right hand was clasping an elaborate sword with a hilt that had a seal of a phoenix engraved on it, and a dragon entwining itself around the phoenix.

"That's the seal of the Fey royals!" exclaimed Jareth. Tory only laughed, "Did you not believe me cousin, when I told you that Sarah was the only living heir to the throne. No? how stupid you must be then!" Jareth was infuriated at Tory's audacity to address him that way and he would not stand for it!

When he tried to walk toward him to give him a piece of his mind an arm shot out to keep him where he was. "Jareth walking even a few steps right now would not be such a good idea. Or have you not noticed that Sarah was about to shoot you?" Jareth was surprised by this statement and looked to where Sarah was. Sure enough her sword had disappeared and had been replaced by a longbow and an arrow was notched in it. "Jareth after your father I'm going to kill you next. You are blameful for my family being dead too. To think I was starting to trust you, and deep down I actually sort of… Forget it! Forget I said any of it!"

She vanished the bow and quiver of arrows and tried to regain a little of her cool. Tory reconjured the sword that had the symbol of the fey throne on the hilt and handed it to Sarah.He glanced over to a shocked Jareth and Darres who were looking at Tory with a mixture of confusion and shock. "How did you conjure that !" shouted Jareth.

"I simply tapped into the power that was given to me freely by Sarah when she found out that I was her husband. Now you know the rules as much as I do. When someone is chosen to be the husband/wife to one of the heirs to any throne they must be able to conjure something with the seal of the family to be officially connected to their intended." Sarah had heard everything and was also very shocked by this new revelation, but since she had accepted that Tory would be her husband she didn't disagree or disbelieve him. However something was nagging at the back of her mind that something wasn't right. **_"I don't care that this doesn't seem right! I just want revenge for my family."_** She screamed inside her head as she pushed any emotions except hate and anger to the back of her mind.

"Darres I challenge you to a duel of the fey's. Do you accept or forefeit?"

He stared at Sarah in shock, **_how could she possibly know about the duel of the feys_**. The duel of fey's was used to avenge one's loved ones but it came with a heavy price. The one that lost would forefeit his life. If someone forfeited from a duel then they would still have to forefeit their life, which made the duel of fey's one of the more extreme versions of fey revenge.

Darres knew there was no way out of this and that he would have to fight Sarah. He turned to his son and sighed heavily. "Jareth stay here. I'm going to have to fight Sarah, and you know very well why." He finished as he saw that Jareth's mouth had been open to ask why.

Jareth snapped his mouth shut and stared at his father with remorse, and then turned his gaze onto Sarah. A deep hurt flared briefly in his eyes before being replaced by a look of anger directed at Tory. "I may not like this but we don't have any choice since both Sarah and my father agree to the duel. Promise me you won't get yourself killed fatherbecause contrary to belief I don't hate you."

His father smiled and silently patted his son on the shoulder. "I know. We'll just see what happens." With that said he turned to face Sarah and he saw that he wouldn't get away with his life just by the way Sarah's aura was swirling around her…unless. "I accept your challenge Sarah."

The field that they were in was suddenly surrounded in a barrier of pure sparkling energy. A voice rang through the field quoting the long time rules to the duel and asking why the challenger had issued the challenge. Sarah told the voice of the killing of the royal family and the soldiers because of the fey shewould bechallenging. The air crackled and the voice boomed. "**I fully accept that you have challenged this fey. You both know the procedure's now let the duel begin."**

**_AN: Review people and you will see more. Now for the excerpt and thank you to the reviewers._**

**_enchantednight84: The only reason why I made her trust him was so that I could add the little twist to the story that will come out soon and Tory can gain some of Sarah's power but not the true power of the Fey throne that connects all the powers in the land. If this does not answer your questions please tell me. _**

**_lilnovelist: Thank you and I am truly sorry for the long wait. _**

Now for the excerpt:

_At the mention of Jareth's name she felt her heart cry out in denial; she stopped battling for a second to calm her fighting mind and heart. Darres took this oppurtunity and stabbed Sarah through her stomach and sent a surge of his magic into her body. The combination of both would surely kill her but he had no choice. _


End file.
